Unikitty vs. Tee-Vee vs. K-2SO vs. Polka Dot Man
The Award Giver: 'Garbage Man Grant ''On television, which can't be called TV because the Priest of Tee-Vee would sue you... '''Shadow: '''What good shows are on? The fashion channel? Polka dots? What stupid idiot created that? '''Television Announcer: '''Now we bring to you the inventor of Polka Dots, Polka Dot Man. '''Shadow: '''Bah! I can't listen to this garbage any more. '''Garbage Man Grant: '''Time to take out the garbage. By golly, that's you! --- '''Shadow: '''I will get my revenge... '''Kit Fisto: '''Welcome, viewers. My name is Kit Fisto and I will be your announcer today. Now my friend Garbage Man Grant has a few awards to give out. '''Garbage Man Grant: '''The User of the Week Award goes to... NexoByte, for coming back in less than 7 months. '''Kit Fisto: '''Now for the fighters. In the red corner, we have Unikitty. '''Unikitty: '''Thank you, thank you! '''Kit Fisto: In the green corner, we have the amazing, bureaucratic, etc. Tee-Vee! Priest of Tee-Vee: You hath no style, green tentacle man! Tee-Vee: Regardless, logic dictates I am going to win. Kit Fisto: In my head, I'm just singing Hot Chelle Rae's Whatever. Anyways, in the blue corner, we have K-2SO. K-2SO: 'I'm surprised I didn't get more of a warm welcome. From what I understand, I am a fan favorite. '''Audience: '''TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! '''K-2SO: '''Oh, I guess not. '''Kit Fisto: '''In the red corner, we have the fashion supermodel Polka Dot Man! '''Polka Dot Man: '''I see that rusty hunk of metal I previously neat made it to round two. Fear no more! Polka Dot Man will save the day! '''Priest of Tee-Vee: '''You have no respect for the almighty- '''Polka Dot Man: '''No, I mean the rebel droid. '''Jack Fury: '''I predict that Tee-Vee is going to win. '''Priest of Tee-Vee: '''Finally, someone with common sense. '''Black Panther: '''Fight! ''In a garbage dump far, far, away... 'Garbage Man Dan: '''Time to throw all of this garbage in the incinerator. '''Shadow: '''Oh no... '''Woody: '''I have some experience getting out of garbage incinerators. '''Shadow: '''How do you do it? '''Woody: '''Unless you have a giant walking piece of ham, you don't. '''Shadow: '''CURSES! ''Shadow is getting closer and closer to the pit of lava when the conveyer belt suddenly stops. '???: '''Ah, good. My gang will be proud of me for pulling this one off. '''Shadow: '''Who are you? '???: 'My name is Tech. I'm a hacker and I'm part of the gang known as 'The Dead'. Who put you in here? '''Shadow: '''Some guy named Garbage Man Grant. '''Tech: '''I hear he's announcing at Amset Ra's Fighting Pyramid. '''Shadow: '''Where are we? '''Tech: '''At a garbage dump in Castillo, Mexico, just outside of Dorado. '''Shadow: '''Well I'm going off to Amset Ra's Fighting Pyramid. To get my revenge. '''Tech: '''I know a place in Castillo where you can get a ship. '''Shadow: '''It's a done deal. ''Back at Amset Ra's Fighting Pyramid... '''Tee-Vee: Surrender now and spare yourself 99.99% of the pain of losing. Unikitty: If I give up now, my TV ratings will go down! That would be the end of the world! Tee-Vee: My rating of you is already very low. Unikitty: I meant on television, you dummy! Priest of Tee-Vee: Tee-Vee is no dummy! Unikitty: Well it didn't know what a TV is! Priest of Tee-Vee: Excuse me. I need to go sue the people that had the nerve to name their product TV. Polka Dot Man: Red Polka Dots! Sneak attack! Unikitty: That's unfair! You cheated! :( Polka Dot Man: Life isn't fair, happy sparkly pink unicorn princess. Unikitty: ''' Hey! That isn't nice! :( '''Kit Fisto: Polka Dot Man is trash-talking Unikitty. PewPewPewPewPewPewPew! Unikitty: Ouch! K-2SO: You know, I really do like this blaster. Polka Dot Man: Where did you get it? K-2SO: At a 75% off sale at Brickmart. Unikitty: Now I'm ANGRY KITTY. NO MORE SPARKLES, NO MORE FUN. I'M GONNA KILL YOU SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD RUN. Kit Fisto: Unikitty has gone Hulk on us and has transformed into Angry Kitty. YazzizYazzizYazzizYazzizYazzizYazziz! Tee-Vee: You know, you never should of let your guard down. My fiber optic lasers can cut through 72 meters of solid titanium. Kit Fisto: Ouch! That must've hurt! Tee-Vee used its laser to cut through Unikittty. Hence forth, Unikitty has been eliminated. Black Panther: I don't know... ANGRY KITTY: IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN A LITTLE LASER TO STOP ME. Kit Fisto: Never mind. I guess Unikitty is still okay. ANGRY KITTY: I'M MORE THAN JUST OK. I'M GREAT. I'M MORE THAN GREAT! I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE! Polka Dot Man: Get your hands off me, you big, fat, unicorn! ANGRY KITTY: You wish. KA-POW! KA-BAM! Dr. McScrubs: Out of the way, doctor coming through. Dr. McScrubs enters the arena and feels for Polka Dot Man's pulse. Dr. McScrubs: Fourth degree burns... That's not good. Kit Fisto: After getting a few fourth degree burns from Angry Kitty's laser beam, the fashion sensation that's gripping the nation, the one, the only, Polka Dot Man has been eliminated. Black Panther: I second that. Harrod's Store Owner: Thank goodness. Every time I walk down his aisle I feel my eyes melting right off my face. ANGRY KITTY: Who's next? K-2SO: You. PewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPew! YazzizYazzizYazzizYazzizYazzizYazziz! KA-BAM! KA-POW! Kit Fisto: After a combined barrage of attacks from Tee-Vee and K-2SO, Unikitty/Angry Kitty is lying on the ground. Dr. McScrubs: She's unconscious, alright. Black Panther: Unikitty has been eliminated. Back in Castillo... ???: Ships! Best deal in all of Castillo and Dorado! Shadow turns to see a woman dressed like a bird. Shadow: 'I want to buy your ship. How much is it? '???: 'It's free if you take me and Tech with you. '''Shadow: '''You know Tech? '''Tech: '''Bird's an assassain. Me and her work together. '''Shadow: '''Deal. '''Bird: '''Here's the ship. It's an Eagle Intercepter. I call it the ''TALON. 'Shadow: '''Garbage Man Grant, here I come. ''Back at the ARFP... '''Tee-Vee: The odds of you winning is one octillion to one. K-2SO: As Cassian would say, never tell me the odds. However, telling me the evens would be appreciated. Tee-Vee: Feel the wrath of me! YazzizYazzizYazzizYazzizYazziz! K-2SO: You missed your mark. KA-BAM! KA-POW! K-2SO: You missed your mark. PewPewPewPewPewPew! On board the ''TALON...'' Tech: Here we are. The ARFP. Shadow: Revenge is in the air. And it smells sweet. Bird: No, I think that's the perfume I put on. Shadow: Let's go find Garbage Man Grant. --- Kit Fisto: After dodging Tee-Vee's attacks, K-2SO fired a few rounds into Tee-Vee's internal wiring, disabling Tee-Vee for the win. Black Panther: I hereby declare Tee-Vee eliminated and K-2SO- ???: Sniper! Keep your heads down or lose it! Bird: I have the Garbage Man in my sights, sir. Should I fire? Shadow: Open fire. Anubis Security Guard: Hands up! You're under arrest! Shadow and Bird are arrested and put in two separate high-security sarcophaguses. Black Panther: I hereby declare Tee-Vee eliminated and K-2SO the champion of this battle! In a bar in Castillo... Bird: ... And that is how me and Shadow escaped from prison. Bartender: What do you have to say, Shadow? Shadow: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And now that I am stronger, I shall finally get my revenge. Later, at another table... Unikitty: I like sparkles and rainbows! Shadow: I like killing people and torturing people. Unikitty: Well, I guess we all have our differences! End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Unikitty vs. Tee-Vee vs. K-2SO vs. Polka Dot Man? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 2 Battles